Never Letting Go
by StarryEyedLove
Summary: What if there was another orphan in the story... A girl. What if she had been forced to leave unwillingly... What if that girl returned? Bad summary, story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Thief Lord, only my own original character, so don't steal them!

A/N: Hmm.. This is my first fanfiction on here… and I have only seen the movie twice and that was a while ago.. And I've never read the book.. So if I'm off I am so sorry but I will do the best I can I swear it! Please review.. And if you have any constructive suggestions well I'm all for that as long as your not overly rude about it! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

A girl walked cautiously through the dangerous streets. Now most girls would be terrified, being all alone in the dark alleyways, but not Andria. Oh how she had missed these streets in the 6 months she had been gone. She shuddered involuntarily at the memory of leaving these streets in the first place…. Her best friend, and most important person to her, had most definitely not taken it to well.

Flashback 6 Months

'Scip?' she asked timidly, 'Can I talk to you?'

The boy, named Scipio, turned around to face her, a look of confusion on his face.

'Uhhh sure. What's wrong An?' he looked concerned for his best friend, who had paled considerably.

'I-I cough I've made a decision… And Scip you may not like it but please hear me out first okay?' she asked desperately.

How could she tell him what she was about to… How would she tell the one she cared about most that she was leaving…. For a long period of time.

Scipio was confused. Never had he seen this usually fearless girl look so nervous, what could possibly be troubling her? Andria's usually fair complexion was now as white as a sheet, her hands trembling slightly at her side. What decision could she have made that had her so shaken up?

'Alright, I promise, but please Andy, talk to me. What's wrong?'

She couldn't bare look into those eyes that were staring intensely at her face. Not those eyes that she had so quickly fallen in love with, as well as the boy they belonged too. She was so afraid of the pain and betrayal or anger and hate she would see in them when she told her decision. Her heart would surely break.

'I'm going away Scip,' she said barely above a whisper never raising her gaze off the floor.

Surely he had heard wrong…. She couldn't have said she was going away...

'Sorry, w-what?' he asked eye brows furrowed.

'I said I'm going away Scipio,' she said clearer, though still quietly.

'What do you mean by that…. Surely you mean for a few days?' his chest was tightening painfully.

She shook her head solemnly, 'No, not for a few days…'

His breath caught in his throat, this could not be happening. This had to be some kind of sick joke, or a terrible nightmare. His best friend, the most important person in his life, she could not be leaving.

'Why, why would you want to leave Andria?' he asked beginning to feel hurt and angered.

'No Scip, no. I don't want to leave, I would never i want /i to leave!' she was becoming frantic, she didn't want things to be this way, it wasn't fair.

'Then why? Why are you leaving?' his voice getting louder.

'Please Scipio, you have to understand, I can't stay here right now. Not with me being sick, not when it is so contagious.. I don't want anyone else to be sick. Please understand why I am doing this,' now she was holding back the tears, begging for him to understand.

She knew it was useless though, he couldn't understand. To him this was her leaving, that's all it was, her leaving him. And without reason in his eyes. Why did things have to turn out this way, they were finally beginning to get better, why now?

'That's only a bigger reason for you to stay, An, gosh don't you understand where I'm coming from. If I let you go there is a chance you could die, the odds aren't good An. I'm not going to lose you like that, you need to stay here until you get better,' he was mad and concerned at the same time.

He wanted her to just get it through her head that she would most likely die if she left… Did she not understand how devastating that would be… How could he live without her?

'Scip, please, Scip. I know that if I leave I might die… but I would much rather die then see you, Hornet, Riccio, or Mosca get this curse, this disease, this burden. I would not be able to live with myself Scipio. Gosh you know how much I care about you and the others… I don't want to leave.. But this way if I leave and I do get better, when I get back you guys will be alive. If I stayed Scip, you or the others, or all of you, then what would be the point of me staying? Please…… Please Scip. I'm leaving no matter what you say…. I don't want to leave with us like this!'

Tears were now streaming freely down her face, she was sobbing deeply. Wishing with everything in her that this disease would just go away and let her be…She could stay with Scip and the others, and everything would be alright.

Finally after not getting a response she looked up at him, he was still staring at her, but is eyes were filled with such pain that she felt her heart rip to pieces in that instant. He shook his head as one lone tear slid down his face before turning and walking away.

Andria fell to her knees sobbing wanting to scream so loud that the Gods would hear and come to her rescue…. She knew it wouldn't happen. This was the way things were… She was leaving, and it would be without any goodbyes too.

End of Flashback

That had been the last time she saw Scipio in 6 months 1 week and two days. She had counted. It killed her, slowly but surely she was dying without him. That's why she was coming back, she had reached the state in the disease where it was no longer contagious, though she was not any healthier… No things were getting worse, and Andria knew her time was limited now.

But that didn't matter to her at the moment, all that mattered was getting to her old friends…. Her real family.

A/N: It's really late where I am… Well actually it's so late it's morning… But I hope you liked the first part… Not the best I know but please tell me what you think!


	2. Important Announcement

Sorry guys but I'm not continuing this story… I just don't like it, and I have no inspiration for it. However, in a while if I feel like writing it again I will continue. I'm so sorry for doing that to you all!

Much love,

StarryEyedLove


	3. Important Story is continuing

I am handing my story over to my friend (Narnia Forever) She read it and said she wanted to continue it/. SO she will be posting the first chapter, and then the second soon. Hopefully you enjoy her writing.

Thanks.


End file.
